The Program comprises a number of interactive and overlapping focus groups, which have continued to be productive, and form the basis for a high degree of interaction and collaboration. The Viral Oncogenesis focus group has a strong emphasis on the role of viruses as mediators of human cancers, including studies of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), Kaposi's Sarcoma Herpesvirus (KSHV), human cytomegalovirus (HCMV), human papilloma virus (HPV) and hepatitis C virus (HCV), as well as other known tumor viruses: SV40 and Adenovirus. The DNA Virology focus group includes an excellent group of herpesvirus investigators who are studying herpes simplex viruses 1 and 2 and are focusing their work on viral infection and establishment of latency. The Retrovirology focus group studies HIV and AIDS-related malignancies as well as oncogenic murine retroviruses. The Viral Receptor focus group has strengths related to viral receptors and virus receptor interactions. The group includes members who have made major advances in understanding HIV receptors, avian leukosis virus (ALV) receptors and herpes simplex receptors. The General Virology focus group includes investigators studying Arbo-viruses, Corona-viruses and Bunya-viruses. Although not directly related to cancer, these investigators bring to the program expertise in RNA virology and classical virology, which have provided depth to the program and have proven vital for the general understanding of virus-host interactions. The general areas of viral-related research in the Tumor Virology Program include: 1) studies to determine the mechanisms mediating cellular transformation, immortalization and cell cycle dysregulation by viral encoded proteins; 2) studies to understand the role of viral proteins on cellular and viral gene expression and on control of cell metabolism, growth and survival; 3) research involving the structure and function of viral receptors and viral-receptor interactions; 4) investigation of the molecular biology and pathogenesis of retroviruses as they relate to AIDS and AIDS-associated malignancies; 5) studies focused on elucidation of the mechanisms of viral neuropathology; 6) studies to develop viral vectors for human gene therapy and cancer; and 7) development of vaccine strategies for the treatment of viral-associated cancers.